


for her.

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots with various AU prompts.





	for her.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Toni is a barista, and Cheryl is an annoying regular.

“That’s her,” Toni says, pointing as the door swings open and Cheryl walks in, shooing the man who holds the door open away with a flick of her wrist. “I told you, 8:30 sharp, every Wednesday and Friday. It’s the bane of my existence.”

“She doesn’t look that bad, T,” Fangs says. “Kind of hot. Your type too.”

“Yeah right.” Fangs opens his mouth to talk, but Toni cuts him off before he can. “Just wait.” Toni walks over to the counter and grimaces. She knows this routine well enough. Cheryl — if she’s not lying about her name for her order — scrolls through her phone for a minute at the front counter and smirks at something someone sent to her. When Toni clears her throat, the smirk turns into a scowl. “Can I help you?” Toni asks.

“I assumed you already knew my order by now.” Without looking up from her phone, she slides her card over. “I’ll have a —”

“Yeah, I know what you’re having,” Toni says, and slides the card through the reader that’s facing Cheryl.

She moves to the espresso machine to start on Cheryl’s order and throws a look at Fangs. “I see what you mean,” Fangs whispers. “Kind of bitchy.”

“More than kind of.”

Perhaps it’s just a coincidence, but Cheryl glances up. For a split second, Toni feels bad and offers her a tight-lipped smile, but Cheryl rolls her eyes, and the momentary guilt passes.

She finished up Cheryl’s order as Fangs helps another customer, and Fangs stares at the cup in confusion. “I thought her name was Cheryl.”

“It is.” Toni pushes on the lid tighter than he means to and almost drops the cup.

“That says Sherry.” Fangs furrows his brow.

“It sure does.” Toni sets the cup down next to Cheryl. “Here you go. Have a  _great_ day.” She knows it’s unprofessional, but she’s done caring about civility and her tone.

For the first time since she’s started coming to The Grind, Cheryl looks at her and pockets her phone. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, but it catches Toni off-guard how much a simple glare can unsettle her. “Sound carries easily in here, especially considering —” Cheryl motions around the coffee shop, which is empty except for two people on their laptops.

It takes Toni a moment to realize the implication of that, and she flushes as the guilt returns twofold. “I didn’t mean for you to hear that.”

“Yes, well, I did.” She crosses her arms across her chest, clearly waiting for an apology.

Toni genuinely wants to apologize, which is why the next words out of her mouth surprise even her. “You could be less rude.” She expects Cheryl to walk away, but Cheryl just smirks. In fact, if Toni didn’t know better, she would say the look is borderline impressed.

“Do you think I come here for the coffee?” she asks.

“I mean, I figured.”

“Yeah, well, you guessed wrong. It’s burnt half the time, and you don’t even have oat milk.”

“What coffee shop has oat milk?” Toni asks, but Cheryl ignores her and presses on.

“And don’t get me started on the rock-hard mess you call a scone.” Cheryl presses her lips together as if what she’s said has revealed some large truth, but Toni feels more confused than she did before.

“Okay, then why do you come here?”

For a few moments, Cheryl says nothing. If the expression on Cheryl’s face wasn’t edging on terrifying, Toni would ask. Thankfully, after a pause, Cheryl breaks the silence. “Do you think tips just randomly appear in the jar over there?” 

Toni has never seen Cheryl put tips in the jar before, but she is pretty sure that has to be the implication. Before she has time to respond, Fangs steps between them to slide the next customer’s order to him. They both shift, and Toni takes the opportunity to look over at the tip jar. Sure enough, it has a five dollar bill that wasn’t there before.

“My god, you don’t pick up on anything, do you?” Cheryl asks.

“But I thought you hated me. You don’t even look at me when you place your order.” Toni’s head is spinning. It’s too much at once, and when Fangs bumps against her — not accidentally, Toni is sure — she sighs.

“Well, I was trying not to make it obvious. Besides, you look cute when you’re all puffed up and annoyed.” When Toni falters, Cheryl’s smirk widens. “Anyway, I’ve got to run. But feel free to call me.”

Toni reaches up and squeezes the bridge of he nose. It’s only when she hears the sound of the door shutting behind her, that she realizes that she doesn’t have any way of calling her. “Shit,” she mutters under her breath and steps out from behind the bar.

Before she reaches the door, though, Fangs calls her back. “I think this is for you.”

Toni turns around and sees Fangs holding up a napkin. On it is a number written in sharpie and a bright red lipstick stain. She crosses back and snatches it from Fangs’s hands. “Oh my god.” With Fangs’s eyes on her, she can feel her cheeks heating up.

“I thought she wasn’t your type,” he says, grinning.

The door swings open as another customer enters, and Toni smoothes her apron down and shoots him a glares. “Shut up.” She pockets the napkin and steps over to take another order.


End file.
